And the Feelings Unveiled
by UnveiledPassions
Summary: "Oh, Stilinski…. What have you've got planned this time?" Derek said under his breath as he was undressing. Derek sighed, and got comfortable on the loveseat, one leg dangling off the side. Smut, and yes smut later too! Some language. I think this will be at least 3 chapters, so if you like, please follow!
1. Untie Me

**No beta, so all mistakes are mine! First Sterek fic, so be easy on me! Dedicated to Jeremy, because he was dying to see this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, so don't ask me that question.**

Stiles still can't believe that Derek_ fucking _Hale, actually agreed to go on a date with him. After months of begging and bribing Derek with sex – which he didn't mind, _Hell_ he loved it. The way Derek's body eased into Stiles's and fit without much exertion, made Stiles's feet curl at the thought. It has been ten months, Ten Months! Damn, Stiles deserved it!

_Focus, Stiles. Focus._ He can't be thinking about that right now. He was thinking about not letting this precious chance to show Derek just how much Stiles loved him – even if Stiles hadn't told him those tiny three, little words yet. Don't worry though, he was planning to, and it was going to be perfection_. _

_Tonight is the night, Stiles. You are going to tell Derek how you feel, and he will say it back. He won't hesitate, because I know he loves me. He does. Doesn't he? _He questioned himself as he drove down the long dirt path to the Hale house. His dad was going to be working on a case all night. Something about a missing 2-year-old, from what Stiles could hear from his dad's ramblings on the phone.

Stiles was so nervous, he almost hit a stray cat with his creaking, old Jeep that he had bought not two years ago at a dealership downtown. Okay, so the paint was chipping a little, so what! He pulled up to the house with a loud squeak of his breaks. He strode the length of the path he had walked so many times before; clutching the groceries he was excited – yet nervous – to unveil.

Derek was already standing in the doorway, half-slouched over the doorframe, as he moved his eyes with every stride Stiles took. His hair was wet, and his muscles were clinging to the thin fabric of his grey t-shirt. The sight of his – boyfriend? No. Lover? The 'Love' part in that word made Stiles nervous, but it was the proper title for what Derek Hale was and always would be. Even the thought toke Stiles's breath straight out of his lungs.

As Stiles reached Derek, he held his breath. Knowing that whatever may lie ahead, on foreign grounds, would change his life forever – either for the good or for the evil that he was dreading. That, and the fact that Derek Hale was looking mighty fine tonight.

"Stiles, relax. If you hold your breath anymore, you'll pass-out." Derek whined, taking the groceries from Stiles, and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Stiles breathed, not wanting to make Derek mad already. "No, let me." He said, taking bags back from Derek, wanting the contents of them to be a surprise. He skipped into the kitchen, laying the brown paper bags on the marble countertops. He turned to where Derek was walking in behind him, gliding like a god on the wooden floors beneath him. He stood in awe at his boyfriend – _Stiles, that word! _– until Derek reached him, and pulled Stiles into a passionate kiss.

Derek ran his tongue over Stiles bottom lip. Stiles moaned, feeling the blood start to trickle down to his slowly-hardening cock. But, no. He couldn't start getting aroused now.

_Wait, Stiles. Take control. This is your night, goddamnit!_

Stiles pulled away leaving Derek whimpering where he stood. He put he hands firmly on Derek's shoulders, turning Derek toward his bedroom. He pointed nonchalantly in the direction in front of them.

"Get undressed now, and meet me in the living room. Sit on the loveseat, I have a surprise!" Stiles chippered showing Derek just how excited he really was.

Derek rolled his eyes but did just as he was told, taking his time. "Oh, Stilinski…. What have you've got planned this time?" Derek said under his breath as he was undressing. Derek sighed, and got comfortable on the loveseat, one leg dangling off the side.

_I only agreed to this so he would shut the hell up. But... I could end up liking thi- NO. Snap out of it Derek, you can't fall in love with him. You can't trust anyone, they just let you down one way or another. I just have to sit here, and do what he tells me. I need this to be for his benefit, not mine. I can't imagine a li- _Derek's mind went blank as Stiles walked in, stark naked, with a tub of vanilla ice cream (with a spoon of course), whipped cream, and… oh my god…. Hot fudge. His dick twinged just the slightest bit, as he thought of the possibilities.

Stiles almost dropped the contents of his arms when he saw Derek laying down on the loveseat. He fought to regain his balance, and succeeded. _Don't wanna ruin the night with your clumsiness, hey Stiles? _He silently gave himself a pep-talk.

Derek licked his lips in anticipation. Stiles finally, _FINALLY _reached him, and Derek pulled his boyfriend down for a hungry kiss. Thrusting his hips into Stiles's, and moaned against his mouth. Stiles pulled away, and Derek was forced to pull him back in, but Stiles stopped him.

"Not yet." Stiles heaved with much – willed – restraint. Stiles sat on his boyfriend's lap, placing the food on the coffee table beside him. Derek's cock was pushed up against Stiles's ass, getting harder with every move that Stiles made. Stiles moved to straddle Derek, and leaned down to lick Derek's soft lips. Derek moaned deeply.

"Stiles-"

"Shhhhh….. My turn." Stiles said with just the slightest hint of excitement in his voice. He reached for the spoon, and scooped some ice cream onto it. He brought the spoon over to Derek's mouth, lowering it so it hung right above it. The ice cream melted on the spoon, dripping onto Derek's chin. Stiles lapped up the mess, and lowered the spoon into Derek's mouth.

Derek sucked off the ice cream from the spoon, and let it slip out of his mouth. It melted on his hot tongue, and the liquid eased down his throat. He hummed with satisfaction.

Stiles grabbed the whipped cream, uncapped it, and shook the bottle. He smiled at Derek. Then, he bent down and squirted some on Derek's neck. He licked up the whipped cream, and took ahold of the skin there with his teeth. Derek yelped, and Stiles soothed the spot with his tongue, releasing his grip. Stiles took the next moan out of Derek's lips as an invitation to continue.

He squirted more on Derek's collarbone, using the tip of his tongue to lick up the fluffy goodness. He stared into the eyes of the man beneath him. His pupils were all but completely dilated, almost none of his iris showing. _Wow, that must take a lot of restraint,_ Stiles proudly thought to himself. He didn't know he could do this to Derek. He opened Derek's thighs, and slipped his legs through them, kneeling and bringing his face to Derek's chest. He trailed a line with his tongue down Derek's body, stopping at his nipples to softly nibble on each one, letting them turn hard under the sweet force of his tongue and teeth. He continued on his path,

Derek threw his head back, not knowing how much longer he could take it. Right before Stiles reached Derek's groin, he flipped Stiles over, the soft leather of the loveseat caressing Stiles's back. Derek grinded his hips against Stiles's, watching him stifle a moan, and brang Derek down to crush their lips together.

Their tongues danced as Stiles fumbled to reach the lube, which was right where it had been from the last time. He knocked over the canister of whipped cream, letting it fall on the glass table with a bang. He furiously grabbed the lube, and practically threw it at his boyfriend.

"I want you to scream my name," Derek half-growled in Stiles's ear, as he continued to grind against him.

He slicked his fingers and slid one finger into Stiles's ass, soon adding another, and another. His other hand caressed one of his boyfriend's butt cheeks. He felt Stiles's walls clench down around his fingers slightly, trying to take in all the pleasure. Stiles bucked up against Derek's fingers, moaning from a place deep inside his throat.

"Derek, I need you inside me…. NOW! Uhnnnnnn….." Stiles strained.

Derek spread lube down his shaft, and positioned himself outside his boyfriend's entrance. Stiles marveled in the fact that, for the first time, there wouldn't be a layer of plastic separating them. He held Stiles's hips, and thrusted – hard – feeling Stiles's warmth surrounding his own. They moaned in unison. Derek began to move, pulling out completely before thrusting so hard that it made Stiles shutter beneath him. It brought them to the brink together. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, wanting to be as close to this man as humanly – or not so humanly – possible.

They set a fast, but steady pace, wanting to be pushed off the edge, and let go. Stiles met every thrust Derek made with equal measure. Derek ran a hand down Stiles's chest, calming him as they were pushed further. Capturing Derek's mouth in his, and tangling his fingers in Derek's hair. Derek hummed against Stiles's mouth, feeling the coil start to tighten in his stomach. He pulled out one last time, hesitating.

"Fuck, Derek!" Stiles whimpered, trying to bring Derek forward, but failing.

When Stiles was least expecting it, Derek reached a hand between them, and played with Stiles's dickhead, gathering up his strength. He thrust one last time, this time with the rest of his strength. Stiles screamed out Derek's name over and over again, shutting his eyes, and clutching Derek by the waist. Cum spilled up on his stomach, the orgasm spreading through his body like a storm.

Derek thrust a couple more times before exploding into his orgasm, following Stiles, who was just coming down from the clouds he was soaring above. Waves of pleasure shot through him, making his toes curl.

Stiles could feel hot liquid pouring through him, letting him soar just a bit longer. Derek fell on his chest, nuzzling his boyfriend with his nose. Stiles tilted Derek's head up for one last sweet kiss, tracing Derek's lips with his tongue. Derek inhaled the scent that was innately, Stiles. He smelled of honey and cinnamon.

"Hey, we didn't even get to the fudge!" Stiles complained.

"Round 2?" Derek asked, using his puppy dog face that he knew Stiles couldn't ignore.

"I'm cool with that." They laughed together, and Stiles thought to himself, _Damned feelings can wait till tomorrow morning._

**If you want to see Round 2, give me some feedback and follow! **_  
_


	2. Ravish Me

**There you go, chapter 2! Still no beta, so all mistakes are mine!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Wolf.**

"Maybe we should move to the bedroom?" Derek asked, one brow raising as the words tumbled out of his mouth, his breathing starting to return to normal – well, normal for a werewolf anyways.

"Yeah," was all that was able to form out of Stiles' quivering lips. Derek rose from his position on top of Stiles, and held out a welcoming hand. Stiles took it with no hesitation, trusting Derek with every cell in his being. It was like being pulled into heaven. Bliss surrounded him, telling him to stay, and he found it hard to move his legs.

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles' back, and the back of his knees, swooping him up into the older man's arms. He carried Stiles up the central staircase, and into the master bedroom. His eyes flashed red for a moment as he took in the room. It smelled like Stiles and sex, the two things he loved above all else – especially together.

Derek growled, remembering that he had forgot the hot fudge, which probably now cold. _Shit!_ Derek thought to himself. _Stiles is gonna say something. Do it his way, you promised him that, Derek., _he mentally hit himself.

Stiles was about to speak up as Derek walked out of the room and down the staircase to the living room. Stiles sat up on the bed, and patiently waited for his boyfriend to return. Derek took the fudge from the table. He popped it in the microwave, remembering to take the metal lid off before pressing the buttons. The fudge was sent swirling in the microwave, too slow for Derek's liking. He leaned against the counter, and let his thoughts take him away.

_Fuck the fudge_, he thought, _I just want to tell Stiles I love him and drown in his scent. I want to wake him up with my tongue. I want to moan into his mouth, and fuck it with my tongue._ _I want to fall asleep with him, and wake up every morning to that beautiful face._ _Oh,_ he realized something he had never in his life thought he would ever do. _I want to marry Stiles Stilinski. _

He was shocked by his own realizations. They had only had lustful sessions up against walls, on the couch, in the locker room, but never had he thought that it was going to go anywhere. He accidentally kicked the counter. Derek heard stirring.

"Derek, is everything okay down there?"

"Yeah…"

He heard Stiles mumble under his breath, and turn over.

The beep of the microwave rang throughout the house, and Derek quickly opened it, annoyed by the sound it was making. He grabbed the fudge, whipped out a clean spoon, and took the stairs two at a time, eager to get back.

He entered the room, taking long strides but at a normal pace, masking his excitement. He set the fudge down, and fumbled through the drawer below it. He found what he was looking for, and set it down next to the steaming chocolate. Stiles sneaked a peek over at the bottle of lube.

"Hmmmmmmm… Mint…" Stiles licked his lips making them even fuller than they already were. "Hey, I never finished my turn! Lie down on your stomach." Stiles took a pillow indicating where Derek was to put his head. Derek rolled his eyes, but obeyed.

He lied down with his head on the burgundy pillowcase, his hands by his sides. He trusted Stiles; he gave up his being and gave it to his equal half. He felt the weight lifted from the bed, and wondering where he was going. Oh, he was gonna like this. He started to turn his head, when he saw protesting eyes looking his way from across the room. He sighed, and continued to wait.

He felt the weight returning to the memory foam mattress, and shift a little. Stiles was kneeling by Derek's face as he grabbed one hand and held it to the steel headboard, tied it, then grabbed the other and repeated the action. _God, I hope I don't break this headboard, I really like it, _Derek sighed.

"Tight enough?"

"I hope so…" Derek muttered through the thick cotton of the pillow.

Stiles straddled Derek's hips so that their asses were together, and Stiles' cock was resting on the small of Derek's back. He reached over for the fudge, and stuck a finger in. He pulled out the slender finger and started drawing on Derek's muscly back. He stuck his finger back in every time he felt his finger get dry. Derek was so lost in the sensation that he didn't realize what Stiles had been drawing.

When Stiles was finished, he instructed Derek to lick of the fudge that was remaining on his finger, and Derek didn't hesitate. Derek would never admit it, but he kinda liked being pushed around. Nobody ever dared. He liked that about Stiles. Stiles was his very equal other half. Stiles was just that, Stiles. Derek didn't ever want him to change, even if he wanted to. It reminded him of how much Derek loved the silly little boy above him.

Stiles first admired his work. He cocked his head to one side, and wondered if Derek had felt what he had written just below the Alpha's tattoo. He toke a mental picture. The words 'I love you' were plastered on Derek's back in sloppy letters. Stiles giggled quietly and began licking the fudge off of Derek's back. He could feel the muscles beneath his tongue begin to relax. He would nip and lick and suck, receiving well-earned moans from Derek.

Derek pulled at his restraints, not hard enough to break them, but hard enough. Stiles ran a hand down one of Derek's arms to stop him from hurting himself. It worked, and Derek let go with a sigh. Don't get him wrong, he loved the way Stiles' hot tongue ran across his skin, flicking until all that was let of him was a sweaty mess… he was just too aroused to think about anything else. He wanted Stiles' agile tongue everywhere on his body. But most of all, he wanted to touch Stiles. His restraints were preventing him from caressing, and caring for his boyfriend. He wanted so badly just to feel the skin of his palms to run through Stiles' hair, making the ends stick up. He wanted to wrap his tongue around Stiles'. _Ughhhhhhh, these thought are only making it worse!_ Derek thought frustrated at himself.

"Stiles, hurry up!" He whined. The next part came out as a growl from deep within him. "I want to fuck you into the bed, so hard." He could feel his growing arousal under him, and he groaned.

At this, Stiles bit hard on Derek's neck. He heard Derek gasp. He resumed his work, making sure that he licked up every last bit of the sweet, thick fudge on Derek's body. He started hearing a series of growls that he only assumed were growls of frustration. _Do I have to gag him to the next time?_ He took his time, drawing it out as long as possible before he just said: "Fuck it."

He quickly untied Derek, and let the man pin him up against the closest TARDIS blue painted wall, and stole a kiss from the Alpha. Derek grinded up against Stiles' growing erection, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and flipping Stiles around. Stiles breathed heavily, his body touching the cool surface of the wall. Derek coated his fingers, inserting two – just to torture Stiles. He added a third, and knew Stiles was ready, so he added some more, coating his cock as the savory smell of mint reached his advanced nostrils. He pushed in, slowly, torturing the man in front of him.

Stiles bucked against Derek trying to get more friction, but Derek just pinned his arms above his head and held them there. His other hand was keeping Stiles from thrusting; on his hip.

Stiles let out a groan of frustration, but Derek only replied with: "It's my turn now." It came out like a growl and he smirked just breaching the fine line between lustful and possessiveness.

He continued, picking up a faster and faster tone as he went. Stiles was giving gasps and moans, and he was falling apart under the older man's grip.

"Oh god, Derek! Fuck!" He screamed, just reaching the edge. It pushed Derek over the edge and hot, white liquid spilled into Stiles, half-growling his name. Stiles moaned, and was cut off mid-moan by his raging orgasm. He yelled Derek's name as he came, the TARDIS blue walls splattered.

As he started to come down, he legs became weak, but he was pulled away, and took into Derek's arms. He was carefully lowered onto the bed, and under the covers. When he was let go, he missed his boyfriend's warmth; until a moment later when Derek held him against his naked was radiating heat, and it made Stiles feel at home for once, after his mother died.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming about what was to come in the morning.

**If you liked this, please review, it gives me inspiration! I will be uploading it soon, so stay tuned for that! **

**I have ideas for both chapters 3 and 4, so if you want to see those, please tell me!**


	3. Love Me

Stiles was the first to wake. He just watched the beautiful sight of Derek sleeping, one leg hanging off the side of the bed. The rise and fall of the Alpha's chest, and the little sounds he made when he was having a dream. _He is so adorable when he sleeps! If it was possible to love this man any more than I already do, I would find a way. _

Stiles had an idea… He lifted the covers just the slightest. He slid down carefully, keeping his eyes on Derek, not wanting to wake his sleeping boyfriend, _yet._ He let the covers down a little more to reveal his goal.

He licked the length of Derek's shaft, tasting the remnants of mint from last night. Derek shifted, and Stiles wanted to wake Derek up with a start. He toke as much of Derek's cock into his mouth as he could, swirling his tongue around the tip, and sucking until he was out of breath. Precum seeped into his mouth, and he hummed around Derek. He felt Derek shutter, and his eyes shifted upward to see a very much awake Derek Hale, eyes as big as Texas. Derek's eyes were fixated on him.

"Stiles…" Derek sighed, clasping his boyfriend's hair with his big hands. "Oh my god. Uhnnnnnn…"

Stiles licked the underside of Derek's cock, taking the head in his mouth, and sucking furiously. He could feel Derek tense up under him. He gradually put more of Derek in his mouth, sliding down, and pulling up with his tongue working its blissful magic.

"Shit, Stiles!" Derek moaned, eyes flashing red for just a moment. Stiles loved when he did that. Derek threw back his head, and closed his eyes. He was in ecstasy, Stiles was the one person who could take him there. Stiles passed all of the tests with rainbow colored flags, and Derek wondered if he knew that.

He was thrown out of his thoughts by his oncoming orgasm. The storm raged through his entire body, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He clutched the sheets, and moaned from a place that even he didn't know existed, deep inside his chest.

Stiles hummed as the hot liquid slid over his taste buds, and poured down his throat. The cum tasting salty and thick as he swallowed what was left in his mouth. He let go of Derek's shaft with a pop, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, getting off the remaining cum from his lips. The light taste of mint still lingering in his mouth, when Derek pulled him up for what felt like the longest, and sweetest kiss of him life.

Derek could taste himself in Stiles' mouth as he kissed the man he loved. He watched as Stiles rested his dimpled cheek on his bare chest. He took in the sensation of Stiles drawing little circles on his skin, just barely touching him.

"Derek?" Stiles looked up at him then, pausing his drawings, laying his hand flat on Derek's chiseled chest. "Do you know what I wrote on you last night?"

"I thought you were just drawing meaningless little scribbles…"

Stiles looked offended, and he looked away from Derek, shaking his head. "I wrote 'I love you'. Hardly meaningless…"

"I love you too, Stiles Stilinski." That is when Derek craned his head so that he could place a tender and short kiss on Stiles' lips.

"How about some breakfast? I'll cook." Derek smiled at Stiles, sending waves of love throughout his entire existence to the human next to him.

"That sounds wonderful." Stiles smiled right back at him.

They both hopped out of bed and put some pants on. Stiles chose low-hanging sweatpants, while Derek picked a pair of loose jeans. They held hands as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Stiles sat down at the breakfast bar, watching Derek cook with a compassion that couldn't have come from anyone else. Just then he noticed just how perfect his boyfriend really was. He was shirtless, his abs glistening with the remaining sweat from earlier. His jeans were riding low on his hips, black underwear showing at the tops. Derek ran a hand through his shiny black hair, tousling it just the way Stiles liked it. He watched his boyfriend twirl around the kitchen, searching for ingredients for cinnamon pancakes. It was Stiles' favorite, he wondered how Derek remembered.

Derek piled the flapjacks high, noticing Stiles' eyes on him the entire time. He set down the plate on the counter with a clatter. Stiles did not wait a moment to act, he piled four of them on his plate, and he started scarfing them down.

Derek chuckled at his boyfriend's appetite. He slid his arms around Stiles from the back. He took in Stiles' scent as he nuzzled his nose into Stiles' neck, humming at the blissfulness of the situation.

"Hey, what do you say we take a shower after we eat? It's not that I don't like smelling like sex, you and cinnamon…" Derek explained.

"Sounds good to me!" Stiles said, turning to regard his boyfriend, barely getting out the words from his full mouth. Derek chuckled at the large amount of food he could stuff into his mouth. It was a skill that was very useful. Very useful, indeed….

Derek sat down next to Stiles and took two of the pancakes on the platter. He ate at a favorable pace, while Stiles took to eating insanely fast. They were done eating at about the same time. Derek smiled over at Stiles, standing up, and placing the dishes in the sink. _I will do them later, _he thought, waving a hand nonchalantly in his head.

He extended a hand to Stiles who was surprisingly not keeled-over from all the eating that took place. Stiles took it with no hesitation, rising from his seat. He hopped on Derek's back, and he was piggy-backed all the way to the bathroom.

Once there, Stiles hopped off of Derek's back, and carefully turned him around. He brang his face down for a sweet kiss; one that was not lustful, but full of love and compassion.

Derek grabbed ahold of the waistband of Stiles' sweatpants, pulling them down with one swift movement. Stiles stepped out of them, and toed them aside, pulling Derek down for another brush of lips. He wrapped his lengthy fingers around the belt loops of Derek's jeans, sighing into his mouth. He fumbled with the brass button for a second, then tugged town the zipper. Derek got impatient, and pulled the jeans down along with his tight black underwear, casting them aside. They landed next to Stiles' sweatpants in a heap.

Stiles relished in the fact that he had not worn any underwear to breakfast, and quickly smiled to himself.

Derek opened the door to the shower, turning the knob to turn the water warm. While they waited for the water to warm up, Stiles took to kissing Derek until he was out of breath, and his head was spinning in a million different directions.

They were so lost in kissing, that they didn't realize that the water had become well over warm. Derek stepped into the shower, breaking the kiss. Stiles trailed him, practically tripping over Derek's heels.

Derek opened the cap to the shampoo bottle, and poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Some of the thick, pink liquid fell in large droplets to the floor of the shower.

"Turn around," Derek instructed. Stiles obeyed without hesitation.

Derek turned his palm so it was in the comfort of Stiles' soft hair. He massaged the shampoo into his lover's hair, scraping his fingernails on his scalp. He earned a moan. Stroking the softness underneath his fingertips, he let the soap be washed out by the unforgiving water. He gave Stiles' hair a tug as the water washed away what was left of the soap. Stiles turned, grabbed the black loofa, and squirted some blackberry-scented soap on it. He ran the loofa over Derek's hard chest, caressing the soft skin there. He reached up for a kiss from his Alpha, biting his bottom lip, and then soothing it with his tongue.

Stiles broke the kiss, and tried to tell Derek to turn around, but his tongue betrayed him, so he settled for grabbing ahold of his boyfriends shoulders and nudging him. It worked. Somehow.

Derek relaxed as Stiles slowly washed his back, tracing over his tattoo not one too many times. It felt like his boyfriend was washing away all his worries, leaving him with only love to give. He washed away all of his pain and suffering, his longing to find a family again. He realized that Stiles _is_ his family.

He stood there with his eyes closed until Stiles grip was released from him skin, and he was bare; all there for Stiles to see. Derek bowed his head and slowly opened his eyes. Stiles had a hand on his shoulder, and he whispered "I love you, Derek."

Stiles placed a kiss on his boyfriend's shoulder, and they held each other till the water ran cold.


	4. Own Me

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but I hope the length of it will make up for it! No smut in this chapter, sorry.**

When Stiles and Derek finally got out from the comfort of the water surrounding them, Derek wrapped Stiles up in an enormous, soft, white towel.

"Umpfff! Damn, this thing is heavy!" Stiles laughed, taking off the ridiculously fluffy towel and walking to their bedroom stark naked.

Derek watched the astonishing view from the bathroom, only leaving his post, because he could no longer see Stiles' ass waddling its way to their bedroom. He was disappointed when he found that Stiles had already put on some "clean enough" – as Stiles liked to put it – clothes.

"Dude! We need to go shopping! I am OUT of clothes, and I don't feel like doing laundry," Stiles told him, not even ashamed at his laziness. He put emphasis on the word 'out' as if his life depended on it.

"I. Know." Derek responded through his teeth. "I can smell it.

"Oh, sorry…" Stiles quickly bowed his head, not making eye contact with Derek. He fiddled with his feet nervously.

"Fine, we'll go shopping. Be ready in 5 minutes. I'm driving"

"Of course, you are," Stiles said under his breath, rolling his eyes, but slightly excited underneath. _Why did Derek always get to drive? 'Because I'm an Alpha'. _He sighed. _I can't stay mad with that adorable little bastard. He is just too cute. I will have to pinch his cheeks later! _And at that, Stiles giggled. Maybe a little too loud for his liking.

Derek had heard his boyfriend's mumblings, rolled his eyes, and started to dress. He knew that he would be waiting for Stiles. He always is. This time would not be any different. He waited another 10 minutes before Sties came clunking down the stairs, almost tripping a couple of times. His feet stumbled to find their place on the rough wood stairs.

Derek grabbed his keys from the hook, and opened the front door, letting Stiles past before he closed it behind himself. Once he was past the threshold, he shut his eyes, letting the sun shine down on his face for a moment, breathing in the fresh air with the deepest breath he could manage.

Stiles was halfway to Derek's Camaro, when Derek started walking toward it. His shoulders were pushed back and his head was held high. He got into the car, revved the engine, and slowly drove up the long dirt path to the highway. Of course, Stiles was trying to play the most obnoxious loud music he had heard in his entire life. Derek reached for the knob to turn down the radio, hands barely getting to their destination before Stiles spoke up.

"Don't be such a sourwolf, hey! Awwwwwww…" Derek turned off the radio, and chuckled at Stiles' reaction.

Stiles pouted, and looked away from Derek, trying to keep up the grudge, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold it for long. But, when Stiles finally had enough courage to look at Derek, the wolf was fully focused on driving. Stiles just sat there, thinking. He did have an _evil _plan, and he looked at Derek, and giggled.

"What?" Derek said, a little bit alarmed. He turned quickly to Stiles, then back to the road.

"Oh nothing, inside joke…" Stiles sighed, and turned away so that Derek could not see his efforts to not continue giggling.

They finally got to the Walmart about 30 miles outside of town, and Stiles' legs were starting to get a little sore. He stretched his long legs out, and waited for Derek to lock the car. Derek walked around the car, and took ahold of Stiles' warm hand. Stiles leaned his head on the older man's shoulder just as the automatic doors opened for them, the white lights in the store making Stiles wince just the slightest bit. He ran right to the rack of sweaters that were on sale, Derek walking behind him, practically gliding on the linoleum.

"Hey, Der! Look at this!" Stiles held up a blue cotton sweater. "It's on sale, too!"

Derek walked up to Stiles, took the sweater from his hand, and held it against his boyfriend's chest.

"Hmmmmm, nice color on you…. But, you do realize that it's summer, right?" Derek said, almost in a whisper. The hair on Stiles' neck shot upwards, when Derek's hot breath skimmed the skin there.

_Damn, Stiles! If he keeps this up, your evil plan will fall to a million pieces as you watch. Keep cool, you got this._ He gave himself a pep-talk. Getting aroused in the middle of Walmart was not his top priority. He tried to shake off the feeling, with a little shaking of his head. It calmed him a little, but he was going to try to stay away from his thoughts a while.

Stiles looked around a bit, pushing through racks, almost tripping over some of them. Derek was forced to catch him once, bringing their faces inches apart.

But, it wasn't just Stiles that was having trouble controlling himself….

Derek just wanted to drag him to the bathroom, and fuck him into the wall. To leave Stiles defenseless, screaming his name. He decided against it. Walmart security would not favor that. He stopped in his tracks, smelling a familiar scent. _Wait…. Was that…? No! It couldn't be. In a Walmart of all places!_ Erica was laughing in the shoes section of the store. Her hand was on Boyd's chest. _Woah, woah, woah… are they…. Dating?! _

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek was cautiously nudging his boyfriend. He didn't seem alarmed or upset, but Stiles knew Derek. He didn't show on the outside what he was feeling on the inside.

"Ye-," He stopped mid-word to drop his jaw to the floor, when he raised his head to see what Derek was staring at. Obviously, Stiles didn't have that kind of control. Almost all of his emotions showed in his eyes, or covered his face almost like a mask.

"No way!" Stiles practically-yelled. "Boyd and Erica?!" He started jogging towards them, pulling Derek in tow. "What are you guys doing here?! How are you?" Stiles gave them _that_ look. You know. The 'I know what you guys are up to' kind of look.

Derek rolled his eyes at his over-excited boyfriend, the one emotion he knew how to show was being annoyed or broody. Erica looked a little bit flustered, trying to say something, but all that came out was "Uhhhh, uhhhhh… ummmmm…." And she was furiously looking back and forth from Boyd, and the couple standing in front of them.

"Stiles, Derek," Boyd regarded them softly. Boyd didn't speak much. But when he did, he didn't say much about his personality. Nobody knew a lot about him, and it made Stiles' head spin. He was curious all the time. He was what they call information-thirsty.

"Yeah, um… fancy seeing you here…." Erica giggled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "So, uhhh…. Bye!" She said tugging Boyd out of the store, dropping all of the merchandise that was in her shaking arms. They practically ran.

"What just happened?" Stiles questioned, staring at the pile of short skirts, and shoe boxes. But, he finally turned his head toward Derek. Stiles was baffled. Little did Erica ever leave behind a chance at someone else buying her heels, or clothes, or anything for that matter.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure we don't want to know…" That was the last they spoke of the subject.

They continued shopping, laughing, and kissing. People were staring at them the entire time, but they wasn't paying attention enough to notice. Once they were done, they raced each other to the check-out line. Stiles tried shoving Derek to help his cause, but it only made him run faster. Derek won, of course… despite the fact that he was holding all the clothes that Stiles was buying. He placed the pile on the conveyer belt, hearing the clanging of the thin, plastic hangers.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" The cashier asked, taking the hanger of one of the sweaters, and then looking up. He had, pale skin, and dimples. He was average height, a ginger at that, and had a skinny body like a twig. He eyed over the man in front of him, his pupils dilating just slightly.

"Yeah." Derek said, no emotion plastering his face.

Stiles slowly walked over to his boyfriend, seeing the cashier eye over _his _man. He slung an arm around Derek's waist. He threw his free hand up in defeat.

"You got me, Der. But next time, don't expect me to go so easy on you." He pointed his index finger at Derek, panting a little.

The cashier finished ringing up the clothes, and gave Stiles a price. Stiles handed over the correct amount with a sigh. He noticed the cashier had kept looking in Derek's direction, trying – but failing – to be subtle. The cashier printed his receipt, wrote something on it, and handed it to Derek; along with the grey-colored bag, swaying it in front of his face.

"That is my number. If you wanna hook-up sometime, call me." The receipt told Derek that the cashier's name was Will.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend you are talkin' to!" Stiles went off, he didn't know who this guy thought he was. He took his arm away from Derek's back to place his hands on his hips.

"Dude, calm down." Derek said calmly.

"Fine," Stiles said, anger twitching his tone. Stiles had an idea, a good one – for once. "Hey, Der Der. Can we get some more of that mint lube? I thought of a different place we could put it…." His voice dropped a half an octave, but he kept his voice loud enough so that Will could hear it. He put one hand on Derek's chest, the other pulled Derek's face down so that he could kiss him.

"I think that can be arranged." Derek spoke, breaking the kiss. Will's eyes widened, gaping at the couple as they walked away. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulders, pulling him close to whisper in his ear.

"I would never betray you, cheat on you. I love you too much for that… You know that right?" Stiles nodded, and Derek continued. "I mean, besides he is hardly my type. I don't go for gingers." He giggled, and Stiles giggled with him.

They walked to the Camaro – practically skipping – Derek with the bag in his hand, and Stiles without a care in the world. Derek stepped in front of Stiles suddenly, and opened the passenger door quickly so that he could hop inside.

"So gentleman-ly," Stiles said smiling widely.

"Oh, shut up, Stiles…" Derek said sarcastically, not wanting to admit the smile on his face, but his voice gave it away. He walked around the car to his side with his head down, hiding his face that was ridden with happiness. Stiles did not need to be cockier than he already is.

He got in, turning the key in its slot, and revved the engine. The power of the car shook them just slightly. They pulled onto the highway without a sound. Stiles looked out the window, occasionally looking over at Derek. He tried to look casually, so that Derek would suspect anyhting.

He was completely immersed into driving, that he hadn't even noticed that Stiles was looking at him.

_We can't have that now can we?_ Stiles smirked at himself. _Now this is where my evil plan comes in..._

**All I can think of is Stiles tapping his fingers together evily. But, obviously you can tell something is going to happen in the next chapter. I will be juicy, and fiery, so I hope it will make up for the lack of smut in this chapter! I am also going to take prompts if you guys want to send them in for chapters 6 and ongoing! I will do my best to recreate almost anything you have in mind!**


End file.
